


Silence

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, Kinda, M/M, Magic people, Racism, The 2ps are dogs, artie hates himself, but im gonna hold back, but magic au thO, i love magic aus pls, literally based off of zootopia, probably gonna be another multi chap, theres dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah ok i know i should be updating acsaturls bUT. i am weak for aus. especially magic ones. i am but a simple man. or woman. whatever.</p>
<p>theres lotsa shrugging. mainly bc i do it all the time? who knows(maybe me)</p>
<p>theres dogs here, sort of self-hate from arthur and elizabeta's a faerie n datin lilli, god bless</p>
<p>might become a multi chap thing??? i dunno. maybe when i finish acsaturls. (((which is probably never, tbh)))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ok i know i should be updating acsaturls bUT. i am weak for aus. especially magic ones. i am but a simple man. or woman. whatever.
> 
> theres lotsa shrugging. mainly bc i do it all the time? who knows(maybe me)
> 
> theres dogs here, sort of self-hate from arthur and elizabeta's a faerie n datin lilli, god bless
> 
> might become a multi chap thing??? i dunno. maybe when i finish acsaturls. (((which is probably never, tbh)))

Arthur wakes up, the sound of his alarm harshly attacking his eardrums. He sits up groggily, glaring slightly at the alarm clock. The volume decreases a little bit, and he cringes. He reaches over and turns it off.

 

Arthur moves to the side of the bed, stretching and yawning away the sleepy haze. He stands up and walks to the kitchen, his pet corgi following him with a dopey dog smile. As his pet brushes against his leg, Arthur squats down and pets him with a tired smile.

 

' **Good morning, Oliver.** ' He mouths to the dog, chuckling in silence while the dog licks his hand. Oliver barks happily at him and nuzzles his way to Arthur’s chest, which sends him sitting on the ground. He holds the energetic dog close to him, relishing in the soft fur of the short-legged dog. He releases the dog and stands up, watching Oliver wiggle his tail at him in happiness.

 

Arthur looks up at the cupboard, and opens them in search for his dog’s food. He sighs in exasperation, and looks around warily as if what he’s doing next is a serious crime. He looks up at the top shelf of the cupboard that he can’t reach, and closes his eyes and speaks.

 

“Dog food, on my palm.” Arthur commands, a powerful, accented voice slipping through his lips effortlessly. He holds a hand out, palm facing up, and feels a weight descend lightly on it. Arthur opens his eyes to see the unopened tin of dog food in his hand, and moves to get the can opener silently.

 

Arthur’s mornings consists of moving around his flat in silence, save for the occasional happy barks of his corgi, and the rare occurances in which Arthur uses his real, powerful voice. He had a job, of course; under the name of another who simply did not exist, he was quite famous in the world of writing.

 

Simply, he was stuck in a writer’s worst nightmare, commonly known as Writer’s Block.

 

Arthur wanted to scream, use his voice to completely wreck the street he lived in, to vent out his frustrations in a deadly explosion like a supernova being born into the vast expanse of space, only to destroy everything near it before vanishing like smoke.

 

Only he can’t do those things, because he was a Siren.

 

Arthur growled silently, flopping gracelessly onto the comfy couch. His dog tried to climb upon the furniture, probably to sit next to him and lick his face until he felt a bit better. Arthur turned his head to look at his suffering dog, rolling his eyes affectionately at the whining and scooped Oliver up onto the couch. He moved until he was lying properly on the couch and settled Oliver on his stomach, now staring at the ceiling blankly.

 

His dog looked at him curiously and licked at the hand petting his head. Arthur smiled down at his dog, petting his head gently until it rested lightly on his back. Oliver was sleeping soundly now, Arthur’s hand feeling the rise and fall of his pet’s breathing. Arthur is still staring at nothing in particular, silence covering the whole flat aside from the noises of the outside.

 

He sighs, closing his eyes before commanding in a soft whisper. “Radio, on.” The radio on his desk clicks to life, the staticy voice of a news reporter immediately fills the room. Oliver stirrs a bit, his ears perking at the sound, but continues sleeping nonetheless.

 

Arthur side glances at the radio, and the handle seemed to move on it’s own accord. Arthur shudders and cringes visibly, and interrupts with a panicked stage-shout. “Stop it.” The handle stops turning abruptly, and Arthur releases a soft sigh of relief. He closes his eyes for a moment, before opening them to see a cup of tea on the coffee table next to the couch.

 

He eyes the cup for a bit, then shifts to the faint light of one of his faerie friends that occasionally came to visit him randomly. He rolled his eyes at her, but mouths a ‘thank you’. Avferii stuck her tongue out, sitting on the sewing kit on the coffee table with a smile.

 

The music then reaches Arthur’s ears, a soft instrumental that makes him relax. Avferii smiles at him, watching him curiously. She flies up to Oliver, sitting on the back of the fluffy dog.

 

Arthur watches her movements. **‘What is it, Avferii?’** He mouths, closing his eyes as the music continued to play. The soft tinker of bells fitted perfectly into the music, words starting to echo in Arthur’s mind. “ _Nothing,_ ” Avferii replied, the sound of tiny bells melded with a child’s voice echoed in his mind. “ _just that Lizzie wants to talk to you._ ”

 

Arthur smiled a bit. Elizabeta; a friend of his that can turn into a faerie and a normal looking human, minus the set of semi transparent wings that remained and pointed ears.

 

‘ **Well, tell her she can talk to me.** ’ Arthur replied silently, eyes still closed. Avferii blows a raspberry, a sound of small rapidly ringing bells tinged his ears. “ _She just told me to tell you that, because she’s coming whether you want her to or not._ ” Arthur can clearly see Avferii shrugging, even with his eyes closed. He let out a silent chuckle as he hears the telltale shifting noise of Fae to Human.

 

‘ **Hello, Elizabeta dear.** ’ Arthur greeted silently, opening his eyes to see his friend sitting on the chair of his desk, hovering slightly. Elizabeta smiled at him, swishing a two finger salute to him in response. “Mornin’ eyebrowed beauty!” She laughs softly, Arthur rolling his eyes at her. “Have you eaten anything yet?” She asked, waving at Avferii before Avferii vanished.

 

Arthur shook his head, hearing his dog bark and jump off him, leaving him a bit winded. ‘ **Not yet.** ’ He replied, his stomach starting to growl. Elizabeta chuckled at the sound, petting Oliver on the head. “Looks like your stomach agrees, Arthur.”

 

Arthur just shrugs, flushing a bit when Elizabeta chuckled at the noise his stomach made. “Want to get some early brunch?” Elizabeta suggested, Oliver nuzzling her legs. “There’s an animal friendly cafe I know down the street, so we can take Oliver with us.”

 

Arthur sits up on the couch, smiling at her. ‘ **Sure. I’ll just change for a moment.** ’ He replied, standing up. ‘ **Make yourself at home, Elizabeta.** ’ She nods and Arthur goes to his room to change.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Okay, so he comes up to us, and this asshole _sneered_ at Lilli, asking whether or not she had possessed someone!” Elizabeta exclaimed, looking absolutely livid. “It’s like his rare collection of Treasure Quest cards got shit on and burned right in front of him! I shit you not, Arthur, I was _this fucking close_ to punching the lights out of him!” She held up her hand, her fingers measuring the distance of how she was close to bursting.

 

“But Lilli held me back, what a pure angel, and she told me that it’s not worth going to jail.” She sighed, leaning back dramatically and groaned to the sky. Arthur looked at her in amusement, Oliver happily walking beside him.

 

Arthur starts to write on a piece of pad paper, showing her his reply. ‘ **Well, it is rather rude of him to make assumptions of Lilli just because she is a half spirit.** ’

 

Elizabeta nodded solemnly at his reply, sighing. “He was so fucking offensive, Arthur!” She groaned. Arthur patted her back awkwardly.

 

Oliver barked suddenly, and they both had to stop. ‘ **Oliver?** ’ Arthur mouths, looking down at his pet. He looked over and saw that Oliver was barking at a German Sheperd who, compared to Oliver’s small size, was huge. Arthur felt a spike of alarm shoot in him and started to panic.

 

Then he realized that Oliver was barking at the German Sheperd playfully. Almost like Oliver wanted to get the other dog’s attention as the other barked lazily.

 

“Ah, sorry dude!” A voice apologized, making him look up at the man in front of him. He was fucking tall, Jesus Christ! “Yeah, uh Allen sometimes likes to prank others?” Stranger said, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe especially dogs, I guess, but hey!” He shrugged, smiling at Arthur. Arthur felt his heart skip. “Your dog seems unirritated at Al’s thing.”

 

Arthur blinked at him, looking him over. Stranger was tall, he had established that, and he was really handsome. He had bright sky blue eyes under crooked taped glasses- Arthur frowned a bit at that -and golden hair that shined in the sun. He had a fair share of muscle and fat under blue jogging pants and a grey shirt.

 

‘ **Ah..** ’ Arthur gapes, unable to speak properly. Elizabeta giggled softly and stuck her hand out to the stranger. “Apologies about him, he can’t function, erm, normally right now.” She said, smiling deviously at Arthur.

 

Arthur glared at her, who seemed unfazed and gave him a smirk. He starts to write on paper, not noticing the stranger introducing himself to Elizabeta. As he finishes, he hands the stranger the paper and watches him read it. ‘ **Don’t listen to her. She’s just spewing lies. Well, my name is Arthur Kirkland and it is a pleasure to meet you.** ’ His note said, Elizabeta snickering discreetly. Arthur glared at her.

 

Stranger grinned and Arthur felt himself flush a bit. “Nice to meetcha, Artie!” Arthur frowned at the nickname, Elizabeta holding in her laughter next to him. “My name’s Alfred F. Jones, and it’s also nice to meet ya!” Alfred introduced, smiling sunnily.

 

Oliver continues barking again, making them turn their attention to the dogs before Arthur started a paper lecture on grammar and his name. Oliver seemed to be trying to make the other dog play with him, while Allen regarded him while lazily barking back.

 

Alfred chuckled at the exchange. “Looks like your dog likes Allen!” He observes, watching the two dogs converse in their own language of dog. “and Allen seems to be interested in your dog too, Artie.” Arthur still frowned at the nickname, but looked at him curiously.

 

He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Alfred. ‘ **How do you know?** ’ It says, and Alfred smiles at him. “Well,” He starts, watching the dogs as if overseeing a discussion. “I can understand animals. Not the type that I can talk to them, but I can sense their emotions and their feelings about things, I guess.” He explains, shrugging.

 

Arthur handed him another note. ‘ **That’s amazing**.’ Alfred shrugs again, grinning at him. “Thanks, Artie.” Alfred replied, happy. He turned to the both of them, and tilted his head.

 

“So,” He hesitated, biting his lip. “you guys uh..?” Elizabeta cut in, as Arthur didn’t want to raise his voice above silence. “Magic? Yeah, we both are.” She shrugged easily, a comforting smile on her face.

 

“As you can see,” Elizabeta turned, revealing a sparkling pair of semi-transparent wings on her back. “I’m a Faerie. I can turn into a human, only my wings and ears stay.” She turned around, an easy smile on her face.

 

“Nice!” Alfred gaped, a big grin on his face. “I’ve never seen a Faerie before, so this is amazing!” He gaped, looking at Elizabeta’s wings.

 

“We usually reside in Europe and Oceania, where belief in magical beings like me is strong.” She explains. “We can basically teleport to anywhere, only it tires us out pretty quick if we teleport a very long distance.”

 

Alfred nodded in excitement, a child’s wonder shine in his eyes. He turned to Arthur, who was writing his explanation, and asked the same. Arthur handed him the paper hesitantly, because Sirens are… Well, society seems to value them less a tiny bit.

 

‘ **Well, I am a Siren. Not the mermaid kind, but the ones with the voice to control. As you can clearly see (or well, hear), I don’t like to use it much. It also allows me to get passed as a Non-Magic mute, so its slightly better than being ratted out as a Siren.** ’ It explained in neat cursive. Alfred frowned and Arthur looked away, shifting uncomfortably.

 

Alfred glanced at Elizabeta, who just shrugs with a sad expression. Alfred looked at Arthur, who isn’t looking at him in the eye, and smiles at him.

 

“It’s cool that you’re a Siren, Artie.” Alfred said, tilting his head a bit to meet Arthur’s eyes. Arthur looked up through his bangs, blushing at Alfred’s soft smile. “If it was me, I’d use it to multitask everything I do.”

 

Arthur looks away and writes something. He hands it to Alfred after he’s done, a small sad smile on his face. ‘ **It is not that easy, Alfred. A Siren’s voice is powerful. It doesn’t help when society hates us more than our other kind.’**

 

Alfred frowns, glancing at his dog, who seemed to shrug. Elizabeta glanced between them nervously.

 

“So!” She exclaims, gaining both of their attention. “Uh, anyone hungry? We were just going to this animal friendly place. Wanna come, Alfred?”

 

At that moment Arthur’s stomach growled, making him jump and look away, red in the face. Alfred and Elizabeta blinked for a moment, before laughing. Arthur fumed at them and walked away briskly, shoulders hunched with a confused Oliver at his heels.

 

Elizabeta’s laugh died down to chuckles and shook her head, motioning Alfred to follow her. Alfred nodded, looking at Allen to stand his lazy dog ass and follow them. Allen looks at him with a blank stare and stands lazily, walking away before his owner.

 

Alfred yelps and he gets tugged away, running moments later to catch up to Elizabeta and Arthur.


End file.
